Talk:Arcadia
Rewrote a few trouble sentences and fixed misused apostrophes... -Sheedy * Does anyone think that this article focuses too much on the actual map of Arcadia (detail by detail), rather than its setting and purpose as a whole? All the information of its features could be potentially merged as a whole. - NocTurn Do You Agree * Judging by the size of Arcadia portrayed in the game and the amount of people that disappeared during the opening of Rapture. Arcadia would never be able to supply Rapture with the amount of required oxygen unless there is more that is not seen. :I always pictured Arcadia as being much larger then is seen in-game. I would expect there to be an area for livestock, probably something acres big. To make the livestock happy, there would need to be something close to a natural environment. I could see most of the trees being contained in here. There's also the possibility of more pods like the ones seen outside the Farmer's Market. EDlTʘR •taIk• 01:42, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :As mentioned in the game there are other people selling oxygen in Rapture (even before Arcadia started to do so Arcadia_and_Oxygen ). Initially there probably was air being pumped from the surface. Once the farms were in operation, they would produce alot of oxygen and more important scrub the CO2 out of the air, though they might have actually needed more CO2 than Rapture produced to grow the needed food. :Landford's ADAM super-trees would also produce wood a valuable product - possibly the main product and the oxygen being secondary. :Testxyz (talk) 11:21, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Old Design The location in this picture is not found in the game. Should it be replaced with something else? EDlTʘR •taIk• 18:02, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Flashback glitch Found a glitch. When the flash back started I near the Farmer's Market I noticed that the little fire for the Chemical thrower's napalm was there. After all these things I'm finding I'm presuming Cohen has possesed my console Dark Swarmlord 20:15, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Apologies, I saw the flame in the next flashback scene. Dark Swarmlord 20:55, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Free Admission The Audio Diaries mention that Arcadia was originally open to the public but was laters closed (civil war...). How much was charged isnt specified but consider you have to pay these days to get into a National Park. If Ryan was going to charge, wouldnt he have done it from the start, ie- 'sweat of your brow"... or was free admission just the loss leader and other things inside would be the profit makers? Is it possible that he opened it (for free) later when the 'closed in' psychosis started affecting citizens (seeing if it would help before trying more expensive measures - Lamb, etc..) Testxyz (talk) 11:27, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Asphyxiation in Arcadia : Playing BS1 thru again. Looking how big Arcadia is. Might take months for the oxygen to run out (I neeed to go look to see if it killed all the bushes and grass too). Noticed that Langfords 'franken trees' in their enclosures werent effected by whatever defoliant/herbicide Ryan sprayed into Arcadia (seriously he had a system setup to do that - preconfigured ready-to-go?? Just like the poison gas in Langfords Lab he 'offs' her with over a contract dispute?? Which BTW you open the door and go into that poison immediately after she is 'killed' ). Testxyz (talk) 08:38, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Cabins in Arcadia? In Burial at Sea, Booker asked if Elizabeth "Where've you been, cabin in Arcadia?" when she doesn't recognize the Little Sisters (And considering she'rs been in Rapture for a good few months, the Little Sisters must have made their debut to the public sometime near the New Years Eve). Nonetheless, could Arcadia have sported cabins similar to those found in mountain resorts or the sort? Arcadia is similar to a forest retreat. Tricksteroffools (talk) 18:59, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Most likely yes. there's several pathways that are blocked and unaccsessable areas that we never got to see in Bio1... so yes. Shacob (talk) 20:13, May 19, 2014 (UTC) :That's the issue with the maps of the first game, they seem to lack a lot in space as opposed to their depicted location's functions. We can only imagine that the blocked doors led to other areas, like an hospital at the Medical Pavilion in addition to the clinics, more docks and fisheries at Neptune's Bounty (even the scrapyard featured on the multiplayer map of the place), more apartment blocs around Apollo Square and Olympus Heights (like Athena's Glory), and yes maybe a forest in Arcadia or other kinds of gardens and various tree farms. The developers really did great in building the environments of the game, but after replaying it several time you realize you may want to see more locations of Rapture, even the more common ones like streets and roads undersea.Pauolo (talk) 21:24, May 19, 2014 (UTC) :And those doors could lead to whole extensions. The outside views show lots of building which could be part of the building complex spaces we are allowed to walk within. 3D games have the levels which can only be so big without stressing the median range hardware they target for the players. So we get carricatures of what should be there in a city of that size. More than a few of the buildings we did get inside of also had floors extending far above the ones we could reach. : Arcadia too pretty to die in "(Gas released in Arcadia) Oxygen levels critical. Lockdown initiated. All bulkhead doors are now sealed. Thank you." ''Boy I wouldnt want to work in a building designed by these game writers. When the situation inside is getting dangerous for the people inside -- YOU SEAL THEM IN. Catastrophic Water Leaks - pressure doors slam shut (and secondary airlocks to let people out without the water flooding adjacent areas). '' ''Fire? ''Depends how big. (Sprinkler system probably would be good idea and Arcadia probably has a Rain Simulation to water ALL the plants even if other parts of Rapture have fire sprinklers 'optional') Gas released? Thought it was a herbicide, to kill all the plants (and even then with so few people inside it would take weeks/months for the oxygen to be depleted in that much air volume) But oxygen getting low? How does that happen in the real world? (an Automatic system JUST for that...) Sorry you usually let people out to safety, you dont lock them in. Well they couldn't just have Ryan control the doors, as Ryan wouldn't need to open them for any excuse or anything the player could do about it (short of escaping out through the sewer - which might have been interesting). If Ryan could have ready (just in case) a poison thingee just for Langford (in her office), why not likewise just flood the whole of Arcadia with cyanide? But then that would be quick and effective. When you think about it, maybe Ryan was just toying with Jack AND Atlas and knew pretty early what was going on. Pretty smart then for Ryan to Fake his own death and turn the tables on Atlas/Fontaine... (and send the Death Machine Jack after him). 14:19, August 4, 2014 (UTC) :Bulkheads to seal off compartments is standard naval architecture, on ships and particularly submarines. If you're trapped in one, you die, sorry! But at least people in other compartments are saved, and hopefully it stops the whole vessel sinking. It's harsh but the best decision overall. I'd do the same if I were designing an underwater colony. :I thought the oxygen levels falling were because the plants were all dead. Which admittedly should take months rather than 30 seconds. D'oh! :For the cyanide, perhaps that's a standard part of Ryan's contracts, or perhaps he has control of the ventilation, and managed to plumb in a tank of cyanide. He's surely more than a bit paranoid by now. After losing control of his city once, he's taken measures to not let it happen again, which makes him feel better and gives him the reassuring feeling of control he needs. : 10:29, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Removed Trivia The following trivia was removed from the main page as it doesn't meet that criteria of the "Behind the Scenes" section: *Some may speculate that the Rapture Metro station situated within the grounds of Arcadia served as the main entrance to the area before the entry fee was implemented. The reason for this is that there is no ticket booth found near the Metro doorway. After the entrance fee was introduced it would seem that the main entry point to Arcadia was through Farmer's Market, seeing as a ticket booth was constructed just outside. *An announcement made after the gas is released in Arcadia states that ''"Oxygen levels critical. Lockdown initiated. All bulkhead doors are now sealed...". ''However, the bulkhead to the Research Laboratories, and the ones in Farmer's Market, will still open for the player. Unownshipper (talk) 15:45, September 9, 2015 (UTC)